super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
:For the evil Sentai that appeared in Fiveman, see Ginga Sentai Gingaman. is the twenty-second entry of the Super Sentai series. The series aired from February 22, 1998 to February 14, 1999 airing alongside . Its footage was used in the adaptation of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot Three thousand years ago, the Space Pirates Balban invaded Earth. The Star Beasts and the first Gingamen, warriors of the Ginga Forest, fought them with a mystical power known as Earth and eventually imprisoned them. The Ginga people later cloaked their forest within marked boundaries and passed on the duty of the Ginga warriors through generations. In the present day, Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Saya are chosen as the 133rd warriors of the Star Beast Swords. Ryouma is very happy that his elder brother Hyuuga succeeds to the title. When Elder Orghi holds the succession ceremony of Star Beast Swords, an earthquake breaks the seal on the Balban. Orghi orders the 133rd warriors to get the Ginga Braces hidden in Roaring Mountain. However, the Balban attacks them to prevent the birth of the new Gingamen. During the battle, Hyuuga is swallowed into a crack in the ground created by the Balban's leader, Captain Zahab. Enraged, Ryouma activates his hidden Earth power and awakens the Ginga Braces. The Gingaman fight together with the Star Beasts against the Balban, who desire to revive the Demon Beast Daitanix, on whose corpse they built their castle. Characters Gingamen Other Heroes Allies Ginga Forest *Elder Orghi (1-2, 50) *Wisdom Tree Moak (3-48, 50) *Fairy Bokku *Miharu Other Allies *Haruhiko Aoyama *Yuuta Aoyama *Suzuko Mizusawa *Shunsuke Kishimoto *Krantz (19, 25) *Degius (40) *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Space Pirate Balban *Captain Zahab *Steerwoman Shelinda (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *The Barban Army Generals (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Gun Boss Sambash (1-12, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Sambash Majin Gang **Sword General Budoh (1-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Budoh Majin Mob **Spectral Empress Iliess (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger)/Evil Empress Iliess (34) ***Iliess Majin Tribe **Destruction King Battobas (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Dark Merchant Biznella (29-47)/Majin Biznella (47) ***Battobas Majin Corps *Captain Gregory (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Seamen Yartots Demon Beasts *Demon Beast Daitanix (1-43) **Earth Demon Beast (44-50) *Demon Beast Daitanix II (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia *Hizumina (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Other Villains *Barreled Scholar Bucrates (1-35)/Pucorpse Bucrates (37-49) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Ginga Brace Weapons *Starbeast Swords *Mechanical Blade Kiba *Beast Attack Rods *Bull Riot *Knight Axe Power-up *Beast Armor Shine *Flashing Starbeast Swords *Beast Armor Claws Vehicles *Beast Racehorses *Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar Mecha Starbeast System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha, ● other * Super Armor Shine GingaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆● ** Galaxy Beast Warrior GingaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon ◆ *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaIcon ◆ *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla ◆ *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaVerick ◆ *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingat ◆ ** Lights of Ginga ● * Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus ◆◆ ** Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus ◆ Steel Starbeast System * Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos ** GigaWheel 1 ** GigaWheel 2 ** GigaWheel 3 ** GigaWheel 4 ** GigaWheel 5 * Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix ** GigaWing 1 ** GigaWing 2 ** GigaWing 3 ** GigaWing 4 ** GigaWing 5 * Giant Steel Starbeast GigaBitus ➲ Episodes Cast * : * : Koji (Played as ) * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * GingaRed, Bull Taurus, GingaLeon: * GingaRed, GingaLeon: * Budoh, Biznella, GingaRed: * GingaGreen, Gingalcon, GingaRhinos: * GingaBlue, Gingarilla, Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh, Captain Zahab: * GingaYellow, GingaVerick, Giga Phoenix: * GingaPink, Gingat, Heavy Knight: * Sambash, Black Knight: * Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh: * Iliess: * Battobas: * Bucrates: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ryu Kisami ;Insert theme *Ginga no Ouja Gingaioh *Araburu! Gasshin Juushi BullTaurus *GigaRhinos! GigaPhoenix! GigaBitus! Notes *While this isn't the first Sentai series to have a Power-up Transformation, it was the first to have said Power-up that lasted throughout the series, the Beast Armor Shine. The first was Megaranger with the Mega Tector, although it was only used for Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger. *Gingaman is the second Sentai team to have their team-up with their predecessors take place after the end of their own series. The first being J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *Gingaman is not only the first Sentai season since Jetman to feature "-man" in the title, but also the last one to do so. **Thus, this makes Gingaman the only "-man" titled series to be adapted into Power Rangers; as Jetman was a series before the first adaptation. *''Gingaman'' begins a stretch of Sentai where the three main colors (Red, Blue, Yellow) are all male, which lasts through Gaoranger to a count of four. This is the longest run of male Sentai in these positions since the four series stretch from Denziman through Dynaman. **On the other hand, the Power Ranger equivalents all had female Yellows. * Originally, Gingaman was planned to be called Seijuu Sentai Gaoranger. However, due to animation company Sunrise releasing Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar at the same time, Toei felt that they would be competing badly and they changed the name of the series. Gaoranger would ultimately be the name of the 2001 Sentai and would feature a homage to GaoGaiGar in the form of GaoKing. Also, it was at one point going to be called Seijuu Sentai Bioranger, though this was scrapped due to it sounding too similiar to Bioman.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 * Gingaman is also the second team to feature predecessors and successors to the current team, the first being Dairanger. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/gingaman.html Seijuu Sentai Gingaman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/星獣戦隊ギンガマン Seijuu Sentai Gingaman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Wild Beast